


Una regola d'amore

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: Toni is the proudest boyfriend ever. Lucas has a late birthday present to deliver.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Una regola d'amore, Paolo Meneguzzi

Toni is about to jump off the couch when he remembers that his leg wouldn't probably support his weight. He is happy and so incredibly proud of Lucas he can't even describe it in words. His boyfriend is incredible not even showing that the red card from the previous game bothered him. Toni can't help but worry when he sees Lucas hold his back in pain after a clash with an opponent.

Solari hadn't made a change yet. Which really bothered Toni. That man didn't understand anything about tactical change. If he would, maybe they would win more games ?? They had, had a "Team" meeting on Monday. Sergio wanted to have one on Friday too just with the players. They had to talk about that without having Solari breathing down their neck. 

Toni stretches on the couch careful not to injure his injured leg even further. Grabbing the bottle of water Lucas had left on the coffee table before leaving for the match. It had been a really good match. Toni is incredibly proud. Lucas hadn't slept the first night after that red card. Crying and blaming himself all night until Toni had grabbed him and they had gone to eat something at 2am. Tonis phone buzzing in his sweatpants makes him snap out of his thought. 

Cena para dos mi amor ?? 

Toni laughs softly and replies immediately, a soft smile dancing on his lips. Technically he shouldn't even move for the first few days so that his leg would rest. He can't say no to Lucas though. Toni is sure his heart is going to explode from being proud as cheesy as it sounded. Toni is incredibly proud. Toni has to sit and wait for Lucas to come home. The painkillers are making him sleepy and it's nearly midnight but Toni would have always said yes to Lucas. 

Half an hour later Toni is dozing off on the couch the key turning in the slot and Lucas smiling softly at the scene. He doesn't really want to wake Toni, he doesn't have to. As soon as Lucas runs a hand through Tonis ungeled hair the blond stirs and blinks sleepily. Lucas is grabbed by the wrist and he lands half on the couch and half on top of Toni. The blond pushing his face into Lucas neck inhaling his scent deeply. 

"Hola."

"Hola mi amor you were great today."

Lucas gives him a wide smile. Sitting in Toni's lap. His hands running up and down his boyfriends arms. Tonis cold hands sneak under Lucas' sweater making the younger squeak in surprise. Throwing his head back and laughing happily. Both of them forgetting about that stupid red card. Lucas laugh and his mood are infectious and Toni feels instantly better. The pain in his leg vanishing. Lucas leans in and captures Tonis lips in a soft kiss. Making the blond moan against his lips. 

"Someone promised me cena para dos."

Lucas pulls back smiling widly. Toni running a hand through his hair. God Lucas really looked like the sun. Brightening Tonis day and making him feel better, so much better instantly. Toni brushes Lucas lips in a short kiss before his boyfriend rearranges himself on Toni's lap, fishing his phone from the depths of his pocket. A phone call later their cena para dos was ordered. Lucas wraps the blanket around Tonis cool arms and snuggles to his chest. 

The game on Sunday being completely forgotten. There was a bright side. He could enjoy the game with Toni on the couch. Lucas had missed him so much on the pitch. His heart had constricted at the realization that he would play without Toni. Said ones fingers dig into his injured side making the younger groan. Trying to loose the tension with his skilled hands. Toni had very skilled hands but no one had to know that. Toni presses a kiss against the side of Lucas head when the doorbell rings. Making Lucas jump up and hurry to the door.

"On Sunday I would like you to cook for me amor."

Lucas blushes furiously as he puts the paper containers on the coffee table. Walking into the kitchen to get cutlery and water. Plopping down on Toni's lap. Pressing a lingering kiss to his lips before they both eat in comfortable silence. Toni is half asleep on Lucas shoulder who turns his head to look at his beautiful boyfriend. God he really loved Toni so much. So much he couldn't describe it. Toni stirs as Lucas is about to turn his head, looking at the Spaniard sleepily and smiling contently at him. 

Lucas blushes again. Carefully he extracts himself from Toni to put away the garbage on the coffee table. He is quiet satisfied with the game. Still not being able to play with Toni for up to 3 weeks was still like a knife in his heart. That goal he had scored was for him. Toni always called him Spider-Man anyway. That would make Toni, Mary Jane. Lucas laughs at the thought. Toni is still awake when Lucas enters the living room.

Extending his arms towards Lucas who takes them and helps Toni up, supporting the Germans weight with his own body. Both of them making their way upstairs to their bedroom. They snuggle into the covers. Kissing lazily. 

"Thank you for the birthday present amor I loved it. I knew you could do it."

Lucas blushes and presses a kiss to Tonis lips instead. Both of them falling asleep contently. Their arms around eachother.

Lucas is the happiest man alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas cooks for Toni on Sunday as promised.

Lucas rolled out of bed with a soft sigh. Laying on his pillow for a few more seconds until he was fully awake. Toni was asleep which was good. Lucas brushing away a few stands of ungeled hair out of his boyfriends face. A soft smile dancing on his lips. Of course he felt bad about the red card. It hurt it really did, at least he knows that it wasn't his fault. That damn referee had been bought they had discussed that with the team on Friday. 

Toni is laying on his side. An arm tucked under the side of his head, he looks absolutely adorable. Lucas wants to kiss him senselessly. He wants to lay in bed with him all day and just kiss. He is on a mission though. He had promised Toni dinner and they had to support the team later. Grabbing his phone from the nightstand Lucas tiptoes out of their bedroom and closes the door with a soft click. 

It's 11:38am. Toni would still be asleep for a while. The painkillers making him extremely sleepy. At least the doc had told him on Friday that he was finally allowed to move. A little bit at least. Lucas knows his boyfriend hated being dependable on other people. Sometimes he had no choice though. Lucas stretches his body like a cat before making his way downstairs to the kitchen. He had already bought everything they would need for dinner two days ago.

Thank goodness he had called Felix for help. It would be a challenge to cook something traditionally german if he couldn't even find the right ingredients. Thankfully Felix was as patient with him as Toni. Despite their language barrier. Lucas was learning German but it wasn't as good obviously although both Kroos brothers said he was good. There had been no doubt in Lucas mind that he would learn German for Toni. None at all. At least he could give his boyfriend some kind of familiarity while being away from home. Toni always saying he loved Madrid.

Lucas hums as song as he prepares pans and other things. Preheating the oven. He really should call Felix just so he doesn't fuck this up. He only has one try and and everything has to be perfect. He even had, had difficulties buying Sauerbraten at the butcher. He even pickled his own red cabbage with vinegar and salt. Technically Lucas could have watched YouTube videos on how to cook these things but it was easier to call Felix. His boyfriends brother being very excited about the whole project.

The cabbage is in the fridge where Lucas has left it overnight. Covered in foil and stuffed at the end so Toni wouldn't see it. His phone ringing makes Lucas snap out of his thoughts.

Felix.

Lucas goes to grab his headphones and unlocks the video call immediately. His boyfriends younger brother smiling and waving at the camera.

"Lucas."

Felix smiles and waves in the camera. Lucas props his phone against the sugar container while he tries tying the meat together. Felix instructing him over the videocall. Lucas is glad that Felix is helping him with this or he would have failed miserably with this. Technically he could have taken the easy way out and cooked something spanish but that was boring right ??

"Ok Lucas put the meat in the oven. It needs about 4-5 hours make sure to turn it every half and hour so it doesn't burn."

Lucas nods. The oven potatoes would be prepared in the end he still had some time. 

"Danke fur dein hilfe Felix."

Felix laughs at the other end. 

"Gracias for making my brother happy."

Lucas blushes furiously and Felix ends the videocall by waving goodbye. Lucas check his mental list one last time. The meat was in the oven. Cabbage was in the fridge and the potatoes still had some time. Lucas goes upstairs to check if Toni is already awake. It was about 1pm. Toni hadn't moved from the spot, Lucas had left him. His boyfriend rarely moved at night unlike him who would be spawled across the whole bed if he could. 

Toni sighs and blinks slowly as Lucas pulls back from having presses a kiss to his forehead. Sitting on the bed crossed-legged. The blanket covering his lower half. Despite the heater being on it was a little bit cold inside the house.

"Luqui ??" Tonis voice is hoarse and still laced with sleep as he blinks and looks at Lucas. Not even bothering to lift his head.

"It's 1pm already amor. How do you feel ?? Are you in pain ??"

Toni sighs into the pillow and moves closer to Lucas. Pillowing his head on his boyfriends lap. Sighing as Lucas runs a hand through his soft ungeled hair. If someone asked Toni he would be absolutely content to spend the rest of his life like this. In bed with his head in Lucas lap. 

"Why were you up I thought we wanted to spend the day in bed and then watch the game to cheer on the others."

Lucas blushes furiously. He really hopes that dinner would be good he really hopes. If it isn''t Lucas could still order takeout. He feels incredibly insecure now what if Toni wouldn't like it ?? Despite Felix reassuring him that Toni would like everything that Lucas would cook for him. He had never cooked german though. He doesn't want Toni to have bad memories of his favourite german dish because Lucas fucked it up. A hand on his cheek makes him snap out of his thoughts.

"Everything ok amor ??"

"Yes Antonio why wouldn't I ??"

"You were chewing on your lower lip which means you are worried about something."

Lucas should have known that after 4 years Toni would know him better than he knew himself. Lucas smiles and bends down to lock their lips in a short kiss. Toni grabbing his neck and deepening the kiss. Lucas laughs softly. Maybe that red card had advantages after all. He didn't have to be in Sevilla but here at home with the man he loved. The initial anger about the red card had faded but it still stung. 

Lucas plops Toni on the couch and doesn't let him enter the kitchen until the food would be ready. Toni distracting himself with playing some FIFA. It's about 7:30 pm when Lucas helps Toni into the living room table. Setting the bowl with red cabbage in the middle. Toni looking at it curiously. The potatoes and the meat were ready. The meat was as tender as Felix had described it. 

Tonis eyebrows raise in surprise as he sees the whole meal. Sauerbraten with red cabbage and oven potatoes. It looked incredible. Toni gets up despite his leg protesting enveloping Lucas in a bone crushing hug. Curling his hands around Lucas hoodie. Kissing his head. Lucas beams at him. A blush creeping on his face. A soft kiss being pressed against his lips.

"Gracias mi amor. You had help didn't you ??"

Lucas nods as he cuts into the meat and puts some on Tonis plate alongside some potatoes and cabbage. 

"Felix helped me."

Toni laughs softly and both of them begin eating in silence. Toni savouring every bite. It's delicious. It reminds him of home. Of course Toni loves spanish cuisine but he had really missed some traditional German food. Toni is incredibly happy that Lucas had attempted to making him something. 

"Is it good ??"

"Not good..." Lucas face falls at that. 

"it's delicious I love it." Lucas beams like the sun at him. Pressing a kiss against Tonis lips. Now the boys had to win the game and this would be one of the best days both Toni and Lucas have had in their lives.


End file.
